


LA Gaming Memeage

by Kyrylivskyi, Noisesandvoices, orphan_account



Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, fh - Fandom
Genre: Discord Au, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, but it gets gayer i promise, its a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrylivskyi/pseuds/Kyrylivskyi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noisesandvoices/pseuds/Noisesandvoices, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Discord AU!Join our favorite idiots bonding over being general cucks and memes.(Bare to minimal actual conversation about video games).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> USER NAMES:  
> James: JamesW  
> Elyse: ElyseS  
> Bones: SkeletonBoy  
> Omar: DualHotDogs  
> Matt: MattsEditBay  
> Bruce: Greene4  
> Jacob: ImAtSoup  
> Larr: SirLarr  
> Don: Casanova  
> Dan: DungeonMaster  
> Adam: DeadPixel
> 
> WELCOME TO HELL KIDDOS

=

 

**3/15/17**

**7:35 PM**

 

**General Chat:**

 

JamesW: Whats up fuckers @ Everyone

ElyseS: Your a cuck, james

JamesW: *Youre

Elyse: ...sleep on the couch fucker

JamesW: WE LIVE IN SEPARATE PLACES CUCKLORD

ElyseS: move in and then sleep on the couch

JamesW: Youre moving in- in like a month

JamesW: as soon as u escape Canada

JamesW: Sides’ all Canadians are cucks, it’s science. 

SirLarr: I Agree

JamesW: Names please @ Everyone

DeadPixel: Jesus, literal Jesus

SirLarr: Lawrence

SirLarr: Oh wait we’re being funny

SirLarr: fuck

SirLarr: I’m Jesus 2.0

SirLarr:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAUnDDTz30k ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAUnDDTz30k)

ImAtSoup: Did someone call?

JamesW: Who are you?

JamesW: Seriously.

Mom [ElyseS]: Well by going to the connected profiles they have with discord

Mom [ElyseS]: @ DeadPixel  is in fact not actually jesus- but a guy named Adam

Mom ElyseS]: @ ImAtSoup  is a child named Jacob

Mom [ElyseS]: @ SirLarr is actually the second coming of christ though, he wasn’t lying there

SirLarr: I’d fuck Jesus.

DeadPixel: Well, thank you :Winky_face:

ImAtSoup: HEY

ImAtSoup: I’m not a child!

Jesus [DeadPixel]: You’re like 12

ImAtSoup: Im fucking 24

SirLarr: u look abt 6 fam

LITERAL CHILD [ImAtSoup]: fuck u no im not

LITERAL CHILD [ImAtSoup]: WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY NAME

SirLarr: If there was a whistling emoji i’d send it now.

SirLarr: Imma fuck Jesus.

JamesW: I made this so I could yell about Last of Us not so you guys could fuck

Greene4: Whats up. I’m Bruce

Greene4: Fuck last of us

SkeletonBoy: Hi Bruce I’m Dad

JamesW: Oh thank god

JamesW: Someone rational

Greene4: but im also DTF

JamesW: GODDAMN YOU ALL

SkeletonBoy: :winky_face:

Mom [ElyseS]: Whats your name  @skeletonboy

SkeletonBoy: Adam

DeadPixel: WRONG

DeadPixel: THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE

DeadPixel: FIGHT TO THE DEATH

SkeletonBoy: Nah man I’m tired

SkeletonBoy: 2 depressed 2 get dressed

SkeletonBoy: Call me Bones, then

SirLarr: “Bone” me anytime ;)

IveGotABonerForYou [SkeletonBoy]: Anyways whats up

IveGotABonerForYou [SkeletonBoy]: WHO THE FUCK

Daddy [SirLarr]: This discord is great

DeadPixel: Someone got you too

Daddy [SirLarr]: Nah that was me

VoreLord [DeadPixel]: Wonderful

VoreLord [DeadPixel]: Jokes on u i like my name now so :middle_finger:

VoreLord [DeadPixel]  @Mom can we have a rule 34 channel

VoreLord [DeadPixel] plz

LITERAL CHILD [ImAtSoup]: wait what’s vore?

Mom [ElyseS]: Your wish has been granted my child, anything for my vorelord

VoreLord [DeadPixel]: Oh boy

PRECIOUS BAB [ImAtSoup]: Like, am I missing - GODDAMNIT IM 24

 

**3/15/17**

**7:48 PM**

 

**RULE 34:**

VoreLord [DeadPixel]: Sweet now i can send this great photo of Danny Devito I found

VoreLord [DeadPixel]:  _ uploaded voremedanny.png _

PRECIOUS BAB [ImAtSoup]: OH MY GOD

VoreLord [DeadPixel]: Goddamn- keep the children out of the chat

PURE CHILD [ImAtSoup]: IS THAT WHAT VORE IS???

IveGotABonerForYou [SkeletonBoy]: That is one tasty photo  @VoreLord

VoreLord [DeadPixel]: I know right  @IveGotABonerForYou

Daddy [SirLarr]:  _ uploaded dannyinthecouch.gif _

Mom [ElyseS]: Youre all mistakes

Dad [JamesW]: ur gonna give the children self esteem issues

Mom [ElyseS]: Im breaking up with you

Mom [ElyseS]: im only keeping the actual child

Mom [ElyseS]:  @PURE CHILD

PURE CHILD [ImAtSoup]: IM A GROWN ASS ADULT

Dad [JamesW]: dont talk to your mother that way

GROUNDED [ImAtSoup]: wtf IM HERE FOR VIDEO GAMES

VoreLord [DeadPixel]: Well now that ur grounded no video games 4 u

Daddy [SirLarr]: thems the rules kiddo

GROUNDED [ImAtSoup]:  _ uploaded crying.png _

Mom [ElyseS]: Go to your room, no supper

Daddy [SirLarr]: you know as long as we’re in rule 34, this whole mom dad thing is really working for me

Daddy [SirLarr]: :winky_face:

VoreLord [DeadPixel]:  _ uploaded daddyrawme.png _

Daddy [SirLarr]:  @VoreLord NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR NAKED DANNY DEVITO

VoreLord [DeadPixel]: FUCK YOU ITS ALWAYS NAKED DANNY DEVITO TIME

IveGotABonerForYou [SkeletonBoy]: Some families are a dad, daddy, a literal child, a mom, and a vorelord

 

**3/15/17**

**8:05 PM**

 

**GENERAL CHAT:**

DualHotDogs: where the fuck have i ended up

DualHotDogs: Also hey im Omar

VoreLord [DeadPixel]: welcome to hell  @DualHotDogs

DualHotDogs: do we talk about videogames here or

Dad [JamesW]: Welcome to the discord

Dad [JamesW]: I promise its not usually like this

VoreLord [DeadPixel]: The chats only been up for like 30 minutes

GROUNDED [ImAtSoup]: it literally just started

Mom [ElyseS]: shush, you’re grounded

Greene4: you guys catch the mass effect trailer

 

===

 

**3/16/17**

**4:07 PM**

**-**

**GENERAL CHAT:**

DualHotDogs: Hey I see you lurking  @MattsEditBay

DualHotDogs: also @Casanova @DungeonMaster

MattsEditBay: oh, uh

MattsEditBay: hi- im matt

Casanova: My names Don :finger_guns:

DugeonMaster: Dan.

VoreMaster [DeadPixel]: D^2

Daddy [SirLarr]: Double D’s

DualHotDogs: Guys c’mon don’t be like this.

DungeonMaster: C’mon guys- be like this.

VoreMaster [DeadPixel]: he’s right, the mods might find us

Daddy [SirLarr]: mods are sleeping together, theyre too busy to notice

DualHotDogs: Anyways, hey guys! I saw you guys were online yesterday- dont be afraid to jump in!

MattsEditBay: thank you.

DualHotDogs: @VoreLord @Daddy the guy fucking logged off are you happy

DualHotDogs: mom is gonna be so mad

DualHotDogs: just you wait

VoreMaster [DeadPixel]: for what mom to stop fucking dad?

DualHotDogs: ….

DualHotDogs: yes

Daddy [SirLarr]: well we can wait another 2 minutes

VoreMaster [DeadPixel]: HEYO

Mom [ElyseS]: oh my god i cant leave my boys alone for 5 minutes

Daddy [SirLarr]: *Your boys?*

Mom [ElyseS]:  _ uploaded lookatmyeyebrowraise.jpeg _

Mom [ElyseS]: so whats this i hear about scaring off someone?

DualHotDogs:  _ uploaded screenshot102.jpeg _

Mom [ElyseS]: Im very disappointed in you all.

Daddy [SirLarr]: we’re sorry

VoreMaster [DeadPixel]: yeah we wont do it again

VoreMaster [DeadPixel]: Scouts Honor

Daddy [SirLarr]: didnt you mention you were kicked out of the Scouts?

VoreMaster [DeadPixel]: …

VoreMaster [DeadPixel]: YOURE BLOWING OUR COVER FUCKASS

Daddy [SirLarr]: u right my b

Daddy [SirLarr]:  @VoreMaster :kissing_face:

Dad [JamesW]:  @Mom , dont be a cuck, respond to my DM

Daddy [SirLarr]: Yeah reply to him mom

Dad [JamesW]:  @Daddy , youre gonna have to change your name man, i keep mixing us up

Daddy [SIrLarr]: there’s enough room for both of us

Dad [JamesW]: Dont make me change it myself.

RAWMEDAD [SirLarr]: fine is that better?

Dad [JamesW]:  _ uploaded deletingthechat.jpeg _

VoreMaster [DeadPixel]: your names are different now, dont be a baby

  
  
  


-

**3/16/17**

**4:20 PM**

**-**

**Actual Video Game Discussion**

 

Greene4: hey is psychonauts worth full price or should I wait for a bundle

Dad [JamesW]: full fucking price

Dad [JamesW]: have you not played psychonauts

Dad [JamesW]: get out

**GREENE4 HAS LEFT THE CHAT**

Mom [ElyseS]: did you just kick  @Greene4 ????

**ELYSES ADDED GREENE4 TO THE CHAT**

Mom [ElyseS]:  @Greene4   im so sorry

Greene4: its cool

Greene4:so dont wait for a bundle?

**GREENE4 HAS LEFT THE CHAT**

Mom [ElyseS]: JAMES ANTHONY WILLEMS

RAWMEDAD [SirLarr]: Dad’s in trouble

DungeonMaster: Guys, can we at least  _ pretend  _ to be adults?

**ELYSES ADDED GREENE4 TO THE CHAT**

RAWMEDAD [SirLarr]: I want to be rawed into oblivion by  @Dad

RAWMEDAD [SirLarr]:  @DungeonMaster no we cant

Dad [JamesW]: There is no need for this foul language, young man!

RAWMEDAD [SirLarr]: Eat this ass, bitch.

 

**3/17/17**

**3:15 AM**

**-**

**GENERAL CHAT**

 

FuckinCunt [Greene4]: Why am I named this? How do I change it?

Dad [JamesW]: No one tell him or Imma kick yall

DungeonMaster: Thats a little mean don’t you think?

Mom [ElyseS]: Don't be an asshole.

Mom [ElyseS]: But this hilarious.

McFuckMySocksOff [Greene4]: This is arguably worse.

Mom [ElyseS]: :hands_clapping:

DungeonMaster: :sighing:

McFuckMySocksOff [Greene4]: I’ll kill a bitch

Mom [ElyseS]: oh honey

MattsEditBay: @McFuckMySocksOff go to the discord title and click on change nickname

DadsAnAsshole [Greene4]: Perfect

DadsAnAsshole [Greene4]: @MattsEditBay is my hero

MattsEditBay: :thumbsup:

  
  


**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_DualHotDogs_ **

 

DualHotDogs: Hey man

DualHotDogs: I hope no one is bothering you too badly

DualHotDogs: And if they ever do, dont be afraid to message me.

DualHotDogs: Also dont be afraid to hop in voice- we won’t make you talk if you don’t want to

MattsEditBay: :ok_hand:

DualHotDogs: <3

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_ElyseS_ ** **& ** **_JamesW_ **

JamesW: I think the kids are in bed.

ElyseS: are you seriously starting dirty talk like this

JamesW: ….no that would be  _ stupid. _

JamesW: but hypothetically, would that be hot or?

JamesW: Cause we’ve been together for 3 years- its time to talk about daddy kink

ElyseS: I’m leaving you.

JamesW: Daddy pls

ElyseS: ….

ElyseS: You’re an idiot

ElyseS: God I fucking love you.

JamesW: I can’t wait for you to get here.

JamesW: I’ve been thinking about it

JamesW: Been thinking about you.

JamesW:  _ a lot _

ElyseW: Oh?

ElyseS: Well, I bought something for the occasion.

JamesW: Pics or it didnt happen applies here. 

ElyseS:  _ uploaded newlingerie.png _

JamesW: Elyse youre gonna be the death of me.

ElyseS: Wanna know what else I got?

JamesW: Please

ElyseS:  _ uploaded batmanundies.png _

ElyseS: I got new bedsheets!

JamesW: Don’t be a dick

JamesW: Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you?

JamesW: Goddamn 

JamesW: Elyse, I love you- every goddamn inch of you

JamesW: And when you get here, holy fuck I don’t think I’ll ever let you go.

JamesW: You're wonderful and I cannot wait to have you here.

ElyseS: I’m here for the sexting- not for you to make me cry.

JamesW: Sorry, but I can't help it.

ElyseS: Anyways

ElyseS: Still feelin’ frisky?

JamesW: Always.

JamesW: What kind of question is that anyways

JamesW: I am me.

Elyse: Fair enough.

JamesW: is now when I ask “what are you wearing?”

ElyseS:  _ uploaded wishyouwerehere.jpeg _

ElyseS: nothing special really :Winky_face:

JamesW: Warn a guy before you do that- I might cream myself

ElyseS: You really know how to make a girl feel sexy

ElyseS:  _ ehow.com/how-to-sext _

JamesW: Oh you want me to sext?

JamesW: Baby, you don’t even know what I’m capable of

ElyseS: Bring it.

ElyseS: :winky_face:

 

-

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_Greene4_ ** **& ** **_DualHotDogs_ **

DualHotDogs: Hey.

DaulHotDogs: I feel bad that Matt, and Don are still pretty quiet. I think we should try to get them into conversations?

DualHotDogs: you know

DualHotDogs: include them more?

DualHotDogs: Don’t want to make anyone feel left out, you know?

Greene4: Fucking got it

 

**3/18/17**

**1:27 PM**

**-**

**GENERAL CHAT**

 

DadsAnAsshole [Greene4]: @MattsEditBay @Casanova

DadsAnAsshole [Greene4]: How do you feel on the Ska vs Reggae debate

DualHotDogs: god not that shit

DualHotDogs: not what i was talking about Bruce

Casanova: listen, I don’t know much 

Casanova: but i do know that ska came before reggae

DadsAnAsshole [Greene4]: LOOK SKA CAME FIRST

DualHotDogs: I’m gonna fucking leave. Never asking you for help again.

DadsAnAsshole [Greene4]: THANK YOU 

DadsAnAsshole [Greene4]: DON KNOWS THE TRUTH

DungeonMaster: they sound the same what does it matter

DansAnAsshole [Greene4]: WHAT THE HELL DAN

MattsEditsBay: I personally kinda like ska

DansAnAsshole [Greene4]: I’m adopting Matt.

DansAnAsshole [Greene4]: He’s mine now.

MattsEditBay: Im an adult…?

DansAnAsshole [Greene4]: and now ive adopted you

MattsEditBay: okay

DansAnAsshole [Greene4]: :hearts:

VoreMaster [Deadpixel]: now why couldn’t  @imatsoup be as easy?

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: Because

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: I

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: Am

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: Twenty

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: Fucking

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: Four

VoreMaster [Deadpixel]: nah man, you're like 12

RAWMEDAD [SirLarr]: a sweet summer child not fit for this world

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: How can you say that  @RAWMEDAD as your name is fucking

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: RAW ME DAD

RAWMEDAD [SirLarr]: i said * _ youre* _ a sweet summer child

RAWMEDAD [SirLarr]: not me

RAWMEDAD [SirLarr]: I'm an adult

RAWMEDAD [SirLarr]: if i want  @Dad to raw me, i can voice that loud and proud

Dad [JamesW]: please stop asking me to raw you

RAWMEDAD [SirLarr]: we can flip it if that’s what floats your boat?

IWANTTORAWDAD [SirLarr]: that better?

Dad [JamesW]: In no way- shape or form

Dad [JamesW]: Is this better.

IWANTTORAWDAD [SirLarr]: I just want to love you 

IWANTTORAWDAD [SirLarr]: *daddy*

Dad [JamesW]: why did I make this fucking discord

Mom [ElyseS]: Video games or something idunno sometimes you talk and i just nod

IWANTTORAWDAD [SirLarr]: please love me

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_DualHotDogs_ **

MattsEditBay: hey....

DualHotDogs: Whats up?

MattsEditBay: uh, can i ask why your name is ‘DualHotDogs’

MattsEditBay: didnt want to call you out in the main

MattsEditBay: also you dont have to tell me!

MattsEditBay: sorry

DualHotDogs: No, no!! It's okay, hold on let me just-

MattsEditBay: ?

DualHotDogs:  [ https://twitter.com/Omarcito ](https://twitter.com/Omarcito)

DualHotDogs: Look at my PP

DualHotDogs: Just a funny/good photo of me- and its a wonderful euphemism

MattsEditBay: Yeah it is a good photo

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_DungeonMaster_ **

MattsEditBay: HOLY FUCKKGKJH

DungeonMaster: ????

MattsEditBay: HES HOT

MattsEditBay: REALLY FUCKING HOT

MattsEditBay: HOLY FUCK DAN HELP


	2. FREE LIVE CAM GIRLZZ [FREE NUDES]

**3/20/17**

**11:12 AM**

**-**

**Actual Video Game Discussion**

Dad [JamesW]:  _ uploaded reggieselfie.jpeg _

Dad [JamesW]: throwback to when i got to meet Reggie Fils-Aime for my blog

SkaForLife [Greene4]: holy shit fuck you

SkaForLife [Greene4]: but also  _ *fuck me*  _

SkaForLife [Greene4]: :winky_face:

Mom [ElyseW]: why would you not post the picture of me and reggie wearing matching shirts

Mom [ElyseW]:  _ uploaded nintendonewz.jpeg _

Daddy [SirLarr]: why the fuck would you make two link to the past shirts

Daddy [SirLarr]: majora’s mask is so much fucking better

DungeonMaster: am i pushing boundaries if i say you two are super attractive?

Mom [ElyseS]: what, reggie and me? Not at all

SkeletonBoy: yeah two hottest people in this discord, elyse and reggie

Casanova: how weird is he in real life because i imagine him as a fucking weirdo

Mom [ElyseS]: oh @Dad is incredibly weird in real life

  
  
  


**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_JamesW & ElyseS 11:40 AM_ **

JamesW: @ElyseS friendly reminder its only 3 days until i get 2 see ur face everyday

ElyseS: the movers are gonna be here in an hour

ElyseS: !!!!!!!!

ElyseS: i cant wait to see you

ElyseS: and sock u in the face

JamesW: i cant wait for you to sock me in the face

JamesW: because at least ill be with you.

ElyseS: :hearts:

JamesW: :hearts:

 

**3/20/17**

**3:15 PM**

**-**

**General**

 

DualHotDogs: i just realized i literally only know what @Mom and @Dad look like

Jacob [ImAtSoup]:  _ uploaded collegegrad.jpeg _

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: now you know what i look like!

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: and you can see that its a college graduation ceremony!

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: so, boom, adult

Daddy [SirLarr]: photoshop 100%

DungeonMaster: yeah no 12 year old has finished college

DungeonMaster: woulda heard about it on the news.

Casanova: nice try kiddo

VoreLorde [DeadPixel]: Maybe he’s one of those baby einsteins

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_ImAtSoup 3:17 PM_ **

MattsEditBay: just so you know

MattsEditBay: i think youre an adult.

MattsEditBay: if they ever go to far with it let me know okay?

MattsEditBay: have a nice evening, jacob.

ImAtSoup: :hearts:

 

**3/20/17**

**3:17 PM**

**-**

**General**

 

SkeletonBoy: literally my only good selfies are with way too many layers, or shirtless

Daddy [SirLarr]: i know which one im voting for

SkeletonBoy:  _ uploaded christmasvacay.jpeg _

Daddy [SirLarr]: that was not what i voted for

Daddy [SirLarr]: nice beanie though 

SkeletonBoy: thanks i own roughly 2000

Casanova:  _ uploaded oldmanselfie.jpeg _

SkeletonBoy: pretty good looking for an old man

DualHotDogs:  _ uploaded dualhotdogs.jpeg _

SkaForLife [Greene4]: okay i wanted to ask about the name, i get it now

SkaForLife [Greene4]:  _ uploaded imalleyebrows.jpeg _

Mom [ElyseS]: youre all really cute??

Dad [JamesW]: not cuter than me right?

Mom [ElyseS]: debatable

 

**3/22/17**

**9:21 AM**

**-**

**General**

 

Dad [JamesW]: hey uh

Dad [JamesW]: i need to ask all the men in the chat man questions

Dad [JamesW]: you know, standard sexist “i love football and beer” questions

Dad [JamesW]: and cars

Dad [JamesW]: cant forget about the questions i have about cars.

Dad [JamesW]: so please hop in the man chat i created

Dad [JamesW]: its super manly

Dad [JamesW]: and super hetero

 

**3/22/17**

**9:26 AM**

**-**

**Dude Bros Chat**

 

**_JamesW created the chat_ **

**_JamesW added: DungeonMaster, Casanova, MattsEditBay, Greene4, DualHotDogs, DeadPixel, SirLarr, and SkeletonBoy_ **

JamesW: I have a nude I wanna send to Elyse- if I send it to yall can you tell me if it's good?

SirLarr: that's gay

SirLarr: Send it.

DeadPixel: When im awake im gonna regret this

DeadPixel: but im half asleep, fucking go for it

DeadPixel: :ok_hand:

JamesW:  _ uploaded itsonlygayifyougetaboner.jpeg _

DeadPixel: I got a boner.

MattsEditBay: you need the light to cast to the left more, and angle the camera more towards the shaft instead of the head. 

SkeletonBoy: ^^^^

Greene4: @MattsEditBay ???????  _ the fuck _

MattsEditBay: ….i was a film major.

DualHotDogs: He’s not wrong

Casanova: Can this just be a nudes chat now

Casanova: We’re all adults

SirLarr: I want to see your dicks anyways. 

**_JamesW changed the channel name to: FREE NUDES_ **

DungeonMaster: thank god, i need an opinion on this

DungeonMaster:  _ uploaded wannabelumberjack.jpeg _

SirLarr: U can chop on this wood any fuckin’ day. 

DualHotDogs:  _ uploaded tiredandqueer.gif _

SirLarr: Holy shit

DeadPixel: Well, im gay

SirLarr: Yeah same.

Greene4:  _ uploaded lastnight.gif _

SirLarr: HOLY SHIT

DualHotDogs: if i wasnt gay before….

DungeonMaster: right? Holy fuck

Casanova: Not a nude but

Casanova:  _ uploaded dayatthebeach.jpeg _

DeadPixel: Is everyone in this chat really fucking hot????

DeadPixel: I feel attacked???

SirLarr: send nudes, adam. 

JamesW: guys, Jacob is dming me, he wants in on this chat

SirLarr: he's 12

JamesW: thats what i told him, just wanted your opinion

DeadPixel: Tell him to come back when he's legal

JamesW: its a little unfair though?

DeadPixel: hes too innocent

 

**_Greene4 added: ImatSoup to the chat_ **

 

SirLarr: WHO LET THE CHILD IN

SirLarr: WE COULD GO TO  _ JAIL _

ImAtSoup: I’m still 24

ImAtSoup: Im still an adult.

DeadPixel: shield your eyes

SirLarr: does he need to shield his eyes because youre gonna send a nude

DeadPixel: Jacob doesnt need my dick ruining his innocence, so no

SirLarr: Booo

JamesW: okay, took advice, took new picture, does this work as the final draft

JamesW:  _ uploaded dickpending.jpeg _

ImAtSoup: Welp, thats your penis

JamesW: i need an adjective Jacob, is that dick pic worthy?

ImAtSoup: ummmm?

Casanova: not an adjective

SirLarr: if you wanna hang out with the big kids we need to know what you think of James’ dick

ImAtSoup: what do you want me to say here???

ImAtSoup: Mom is gonna be proud???

JamesW: perfect, youre a good kid

ImAtSoup: TWENTY FOUR

SirLarr: If youre sending dick pics to ur kids…

DeadPixel: james ur gonna lose custody 

SkeletonBoy: mom’s not gonna be proud then

Greene4: Take better care of your children James

Greene4:  _ uploaded familyfriendlynude.jpeg _

 

**3/24/17**

**9:51 AM**

**-**

**General**

 

Mom [ElyseS]: everyone’s online, why is the chat dead?

SkeletonBoy:  _ uploaded screenshot115.jpeg _

Mom [ElyseS]: why was I not invited??

SkeletonBoy: @Dad was planning a surprise for you

Mom [ElyseS]: how did you get from that to sending nudes

SkeletonBoy: it was not a far leap

 

**3/24/17**

**9:53 AM**

**-**

**FREE NUDES**

 

**_SkeletonBoy added: ElyseS to the chat_ **

ElyseS: hello boys

ElyseS: watch and learn

ElyseS:  _ uploaded neverforgetwhosinchargehere.jpeg _

Greene4: @JamesW will you be upset if i say your girlfriend is fucking hot as all hell

JamesW: No i’d be upset if you * _ didnt*  _ say it.

ElyseS: :winky_face:

Casanova: you all look really nice

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_DungeonMaster 10:00 AM_ **

DungeonMaster: !!!!!!!!!

DungeonMaster: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MattsEditBay: yeah im feeling the same way

DungeonMaster: I MEAN FUCK MATT

MattsEditBay: They all are???

MattsEditBay: like??

MattsEditBay: fuck

DungeonMaster: were so fucked

MattsEditBay: :okay_hand:

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_ElyseS_ ** **& ** **_JamesW 10:00 AM_ **

ElyseS: How did you make a discord full of exclusively attractive people

JamesW: 1) I really dont know

JamesW: 2) nice humble brag

ElyseS: Dont be an asshole

JamesW: cant stop, not sorry

ElyseS:  _ uploaded jamespresent.jpeg _

ElyseS: im throwing this in the garbage

JamesW: IM SORRY AND I LOVE YOU

JamesW: fuck did you actually buy that

ElyseS:  _ uploaded presentpreview.jpeg _

JamesW: fuck

JamesW: you should post that in the nudes chat

ElyseS: already on it

 

**3/22/17**

**10:15 AM**

**-**

**FREE NUDES**

 

ElyseS:  _ uploaded presentpreview.jpeg _

ElyseS: guess what i bought today :sunglassess_face:

Casanova: im learning a lot about you and @Dad’s sex life very quickly

Casanova: and im loving it

SirLarr: Hooboy was not ready for that

DeadPixel: I have to think about somethings now.

DeadPixel: why is everyone hot what the fuck

ImAtSoup: OKAY OH WOW

ElyseS: a 12 year old really shouldn't be seeing this

ImAtSoup: IM 24

ImAtSoup: and... just

ImAtSoup: wow

ElyseS:  _ uploaded presentpreview2.jpeg _

ElyseS: Since we’re all adults here.

DeadPixel: Good job- im on the bus and i have a boner

DeadPixel: and none of this “half chub” shit

DeadPixel: thanks

ElyseS: :ok_hand:

DualHotDogs: im kind of in a similar situation

SkeletonBoy: Im at home and free to have all the boners I please

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_ElyseS_ ** **& ** **_JamesW 1:02 AM_ **

JamesW: i want it on the record that I started this discord to talk about videogames

ElyseS: Noted

JamesW: now that thats official

JamesW:  _ *lets fuck everyone in this discord* _

ElyseS: agreed

JamesW: I think i have a subtle way to test the waters.

 

**_-1:05 PM-_ **

 

JamesW: hey who would be opposed to screenshots from one of me and Elyse’s sex tapes?

SkeletonBoy: no one

SirLarr: you guys actually made a sex tape

DeadPixel: hold on, youve made sextapes? As in plural?

ElyseS: james has a lot of kinks alright

JamesW: Im not the only one little miss “fuck me against the wall harder”

ElyseS: im gonna fucking smack you

JamesW: yes please do

JamesW: BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND ANYWAYS, SCREENSHOTS YAY OR NAY

SirLarr: upload gifs, please and thank you

Greene4: whats the quality of the sex tape?

ElyseS: its the highest standard quality thank you very fucking much

ElyseS: well the highest quality from 2 years ago

SirLarr: Ha. Fucking much.

ElyseS: Im a star

Casanova: so, pics or not?

ElyseS: James send the screenshot where im on top of u bc that is just :ok_hand:

JamesW:  _ uploaded sextapeshot12.jpeg _

SirLarr: FUCKING KNEW ELYSE WAS A DOM

DeadPixel: The old woman next to me changed seats

DeadPixel: Holy fuck

Casanova: Im gonna pass out oh my god

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_ElyseS_ ** **& ** **_SkeletonBoy 3:20 PM_ **

Skeletonboy: is it weird

Skeletonboy: if

Skeletonboy: hypothetically

Skeletonboy: i wanted to jerk it 

Skeletonboy: to your photos

Skeletonboy: is that cool?

ElyseS: only if i can see the progress of this “hypothetical” adventure :winky_face:

Skeletonboy: holy shit really?

ElyseS: Make sure to take lots of pictures!

**_-4:03 PM-_ **

Skeletonboy:  _ uploaded photo1.jpeg _

Skeletonboy:  _ uploaded photo4.jpeg _

Skeletonboy:  _ uploaded photo7.jpeg _

Skeletonboy:  _ uploaded photo5.jpeg _

ElyseS: Holy shit-

ElyseS: can i show James?

Skeletonboy: sure

SkeleteonBoy: you sure this isn’t weird?

ElyseS: Positive. 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_ElyseS_ ** **& ** **_JamesW 4:06 PM_ **

ElyseS: okay, that was so unsubtle

ElyseS: but Bones was into it

ElyseS: it worked like a fucking charm

JamesW: fuck

ElyseS: i got pictures

JamesW: FUCK

JamesW: REALLY?

ElyseS:  _ uploaded photo1.jpeg _

ElyseS:  _ uploaded photo4.jpeg _

ElyseS:  _ uploaded photo7.jpeg _

ElyseS:  _ uploaded photo5.jpeg _

JamesW: holy shit

JamesW: okay, we know Bones is on board

JamesW: 8 to go

ElyseS: we havent actually slept with him yet

JamesW: give it time

JamesW: and by that i mean im trying not to dm him and invite him over right now

ElyseS: Wait till im there!

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_DualHotDogs 4:10 PM_ **

MattsEditBay: so 

MattsEditBay: this nudes chat thing is pretty weird

DualHotDogs: You can leave if youre uncomfortable!

MattsEditBay: no, no, its fine

MattsEditBay: i have a weird question though

DualHotDogs: yeah?

MattsEditBay: um

MattsEditBay: if i had a picture

MattsEditBay: that i wasnt sure about

MattsEditBay: would you tell me if it was decent enough to drop in there?

DualHotDogs: Oh!

DualHotDogs: Of course Matt, if you want to

MattsEditBay: alright

MattsEditBay:  _ uploaded nothingspecial.jpeg _

DualHotDogs: oh my god

MattsEditBay: shit, is it bad?

DualHotDogs: No no no! 

MattsEditBay: i can delete it, just give me a sec

DualHotDogs: no please dont

DualHotDogs: just

DualHotDogs: wow

DualHotDogs: you look amazing Matt

DualHotDogs: like actually amazing

MattsEditBay: oh

MattsEditBay: i should post it?

DualHotDogs: god, yes, let the others see you

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_DungeonMaster 4:35 PM_ **

MattsEditBay:  _ uploaded screenshot201.jpeg _

DungeonMaster: oh my god Peake

 

**3/22/17**

**11:01 PM**

**-**

**FREE NUDES**

 

MattsEditBay:  _ uploaded nothingspecial.jpeg _

ImAtSoup: oh wow Matt

JamesW: shit

DeadPixel: yeah im still gay

Casanova: why is it titled nothingspecial?

Casanova: this picture is incredible

DualHotDogs: god i know

MattsEditBay: guys, its not that great

Greene4: matt, look at you

Greene4: you look so good

JamesW: Holy fuck, i just cant words

JamesW: What the fuck Matt

JamesW: You look so good???? Like?

ElyseS: Matty, this is something else

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_DungeonMaster 11:12 PM_ **

MattsEditBay: Dan do you remember that convo we had about kinks

MattsEditBay: cause im having issues

DungeonMaster: keep it in your pants

DungeonMaster: but you know

DungeonMaster: also dont

DungeonMaster: and you really do look incredible

DungeonMaster: baby boy

MattsEditBay: NOT HELPING

DungeonMaster: ur praise kink is always gonna be hilarious to me.

DungeonMaster: Baby Boy

MattsEditBay: I’m going to bed.

  
  


**3/22/17**

**11:28 PM**

**-**

**FREE NUDES**

 

DeadPixel:  _ uploaded fuckkkkkkkkkk.jpeg _

DeadPixel: ENJOY

SirLarr: oh my god

SirLarr: my prayers have been answered

SkeletonBoy: This chat is becoming almost too much

SkeletonBoy: but not quite

JamesW: jesus Adam, its about time

DeadPixel: ha yeah ive seen your dick so 

DeadPixel: why not my ass

ElyseS: @JamesW answer your dm oh my god

JamesW: Sorry i was, uh * _ distracted _ *

 

**3/23/17**

**9:52 AM**

**-**

**FREE NUDES**

 

DeadPixel: FUCK

DeadPixel: I JUST WOKE UP

DeadPixel: PLEASE IGNORE ALL NUDES

DeadPixel: I DELETED

DeadPixel: THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME

SirLarr: cant delete shit thats already saved

SirLarr:  _ uploaded screenshot0324.jpeg _

DeadPixel: WHY WOULD YOU SAVE THAT

DeadPixel: WHY

SirLarr: youve actually sent a screenshot of your folder called “hot discord nudes”

SirLarr: dont act so high and mighty

DeadPixel: I want to actually die

Casanova: dont be ashamed man

Casanova: that photo got me through the night

Casanova: and morning

Casanova: and will probably get me through my afternoon

MattsEditBay: @DeadPixel is that actually you?

DeadPixel: ….yes

MattsEditBay: You work in the coffee shop on 5th dont you?

MattsEditBay: I come in there all the time

MattsEditBay: I recognize your tattoo…

SirLarr: HOLYFUCK DID MATT REALLY JUST RECOGNIZE ADAM BASED OFF A NUDE

SirLarr: IM ALIVE

Casanova: ahahaha

ImAtSoup: this is magical

DeadPixel: i hate my life and want to die now

MattsEditBay: Dont feel bad

MattsEditBay: i still think youre cute

DungeonMaster: matt.

SirLarr: im sorry

SirLarr: STILL?

DeadPixel: ...still?

**_MATTSEDITBAY HAS LEFT THE GROUP_ **

SirLarr: I love this discord

  
  


**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_DungeonMaster 10:14 AM_ **

MattsEditBay: Tell my mother i loved her

MattsEditBay: BECAUSE IM GONNA KILL MYSELF

DungeonMaster: youre actually adorable

MattsEditBay: IM TALKING ABOUT SUICIDE

MattsEditBay: AND IM ADORABLE?

DungeonMaster: yep.

MattsEditBay:

MattsEditBay: HE MESSAGED ME

MattsEditBay: PLEASE M AK E SURE SHE KNEW I LOVED HER

DungeonMaster: fucking dramatic twit.

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_DeadPixel 10:19 AM_ **

DeadPixel: hey man

DeadPixel: did you

DeadPixel: like

DeadPixel: do you really 

MattsEditBay: let me die in peace

DeadPixel: if it helps

DeadPixel: i wasnt lying when you posted your picture last night

MattsEditBay: I...uh...um...i.uh...um...uh

MattsEditBay: Uh

MattsEditBay: i dont

MattsEditBay: i dont know what to say

DeadPixel: um, so would you want to maybe… meet up sometime?

DeadPixel: If you dont want to, you dont have to.

MattsEditBay: no, no, we can meet up

MattsEditBay: Your coffee shop?

DeadPixel: I have my lunch break at 1:30, that sound good?

MattsEditBay: yeah yeah, that works for me

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_DungeonMaster 10:22 AM_ **

MattsEditBay:  _ uploaded screenshot0152.jpeg _

DungeonMaster: fuck him 

MattsEditBay: WE’RE GETTING COFFEE

DungeonMaster: U can still bang him on a table??

MattsEditBay: Fuck you

DungeonMaster: Nah, fuck Adam

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_DeadPixel_ ** **& ** **_Greene4 10:22 AM_ **

DeadPixel:  _ uploaded screenshot1856.png _

DeadPixel: Im gonna bang him

 

**3/25/17**

**6:36 PM**

**-**

**General Chat**

Dad [JamesW]: IM ON MY WAY TO PICK UP ELYSE

Dad [JamesW]: AND OF COURSE

Dad [JamesW]: TRAFFIC IS THE WORST

Casanova: Dont text and drive!!!

Dad [JamesW]: _ uploaded selfie475.jpeg _

Dad [JamesW]: im in an uber

DungeonMaster: james u look ready to cry?

Dad [JamesW]: OF COURSE I AM

Dad [JamesW]: THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS A MILE AWAY FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 2 YEARS

Dad [JamesW]: AND IM STUCK IN FUCKING TRAFFIC

SkaForLife [Greene4]: keep it together man

Dad [JamesW]: YOU KEEP IT TOGETHER

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: DONT TELL HIM TO KEEP IT TOGETHER HE CAN CRY IF HE WANTS

Dad [JamesW]: thanks son

Dad [JamesW]: FUCK IT IM RUNNING

SkeletonBoy: ….r u serious?

Dad [JamesW]:  _ uploaded runjamesrun.jpeg _

Casanova: if you love her so much why dont you marry her you loser

DualHotDogs: Ive seen screenshots from your sex tape and yet this is still so sweet

DualHotDogs: youre relationship is still pure

DualHotDogs: congrats

DungeonMaster: @Mom your boy is in deep

DungeonMaster: hes a walking romcom

Mom [ElyseS]: i just landed

Mom [ElyseS]: JAMES YOURE RUNNING????

Mom [ElyseS]: UR GONNA BE ALL SWEATY NOOOOOO

Mom [ElyseS]: AND WE NEEDED THE UBER TO GET HOME

DungeonMaster: look we said he was cute- not smart

SirLarr: ^^^^

 

**3/25/17**

**7:58 PM**

**-**

**General Chat**

Dad [JamesW]:  _ uploaded justgothome.jpeg _

Dad [JamesW]:  _ uploaded imnotlettinggo.jpeg _

Dad [JamesW]:  _ uploaded likeever.jpeg _

Greene4: this is the cutest shit

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: this is so sweet its almost sick

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: but its not quite there

SirLarr: im not crying ur crying

Dad [JamesW]: damn right im crying

Dad [JamesW]: now excuse me while i go get laid.

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: tmi man

Dad [JamesW]: we have a nudes chat, dont act like that

 

**3/25/17**

**2:36 AM**

**-**

**General Chat**

Dad [JamesW]: Has anyone heard from @MattsEditBay & @DeadPixel tonight?

Dad [JamesW]: they’re usually on.

Casanova: Speak of the devil Matt just logged on?

SkeletonBoy: where u been @MattsEditBay

SkeletonBoy: And here comes Adam too

Casanova: WHERE YOU BEEN

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: Hold on matt just took my laptop into the kitchen

Daddy [SirLarr]: Matt…took?

Dad [JamesW]: wait what

Daddy [SirLarr]: MATT IS WITH YOU?

Daddy [SirLarr]: ADAM WHAT DID YOU DO?

 

**3/25/17**

**3:36 AM**

**-**

**FREE NUDES**

MattsEditBay:  _ uploaded adamsgotlongnails.jpeg _

SirLarr: no fucking way

DeadPixel: ok u cant complain about my nails when i have 2 deal with ur sharp ass teeth

DungeonMaster: yeah matts a biter

DeadPixel:  _ uploaded myneckisgone.jpeg _

SirLarr: @dungeonmaster dont think i wont remember this

SirLarr: but seriously?? You guys banged?? And i wasnt invited

DeadPixel:  _ uploaded mattwonttakeselfies.jpeg _

MattsEditBay: I look so tired!

JamesW: IM SORRY ARE WE MOVING ON FROM THE FACT THEY FUCKED

ElyseS: trust me 

ElyseS:  _ *im not* _

SirLarr: Was it good

MattsEditBay: i plead the 5th?

DeadPixel: SO FUCKING GOOD HOLY FUCK

DeadPixel: ITS ALWAys THE Q UITITOYUIOUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuull,,,

SirLarr: ????

DeadPixel: Matt slammed my laptop shut

DeadPixel: Like a cuck

DeadPixel:  _ uploaded lookatthatblush.jpeg _

JamesW: holy fuck matt ur bright red

ElyseS: youre so cute?

Casanova: wtf im still yelling?? This is a lot???

DungeonMaster: :ok_hand: :100_percent:

SkeletonBoy: HOLY FUCK

SkeletonBoy: I GO TO GET A BAGEL

SkeletonBoy: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

Casanova: in short- matt and adam banged

Casanova: its pretty great

SirLarr: i mean we all live in LA makes sense that at least two of us hooked up right

SirLarr: statistics and all that

JamesW: oh adam went offline

JamesW: @MattsEditBay is he alright??

MattsEditBay:  _ uploaded kindabusy.jpeg _

MattsEditBay: im gonna borrow him again

MattsEditBay: :winky_face:

SkeletonBoy: matts being coy and i need 2 think about some things.

SirLarr: @DeadPixel @MattsEditBay i want vids and or pics this time please and thank you.

 

**3/25/17**

**4:16 AM**

**-**

**FREE NUDES**

DeadPixel:  _ uploaded listencarefully.mov _

SirLarr: ….is that

Casanova: ohmygod

DualHotDogs: is that matt moaning?

DualHotDogs: AND BEGGING

DeadPixel: @sirlarr asked for vids but the lights were off so ull have 2 settle for this

SirLarr: IM SETTLING

JamesW: HOLY FUCK THIS CHAT IS GONNA KILL ME

Casanova: fuck 

SkeletonBoy: ohmygod ohmygod

ImAtSoup: holy fuck

SirLarr: im not the only one very turned on right now right?

SkeletonBoy: nope

ImAtSoup: NO YOURE NOT

ElyseS: nah

JamesW: nada

DualHotDogs: i dont think im gonna be able to go to sleep now.

SirLarr: just holy fuck

DungeonMaster: matt moaning is a sound very few ever hear- but holy fuck it messes me up everytime

SirLarr: ?????

DungeonMaster: :winky_face:

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_JamesW, ElyseS_ ** **& ** **_SkeletonBoy 10:19 AM_ **

JamesW: so we’ve been talking

James W: and by we i mean elyse and i

ElyseS: hes not very good at this

ElyseS: in latent terms

ElyseS: DTF?

SkeletonBoy: Time and place, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) death


	3. Chapter 3

**4/2/17**

**3:32 AM**

**-**

**General Chat**

MattsEditBay: Is anyone online???

MattsEditBay: like i know some of you fall asleep with it open

MattsEditBay: but is anyone awake???

SirLarr: Im up whats going on?

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay & SirLarr 3:33 AM_ **

MattsEditBay: im having a panic attack

MattsEditBay: and i dont know what to do

MattsEditBay: im sorry i dont wanna bother you but liek

SirLarr: Its okay.

SirLarr: want to get on the voice chat?

MattsEditBay: i dont wanan bother you

MattsEditBay: actually you know what

MattsEditBay: im over reacting

SirLarr: stop that.

SirLarr: youre not over reacting

SirLarr: how can i help Matty?

MattsEditBay: ...matty?

SirLarr: sorry fuck it just slipped out

MattsEditBay: no

MattsEditBay: its fine

MattsEditBay: its good

MattsEditBay: I like nick nnames

SirLarr: wanna talk?

MattsEditBay: i dont think I can??

SirLarr: I can talk and you can listen?

SirLarr: I also have a copious amount of cute dog photos if you want me to send them?

MattsEditBay: talk

MattsEditBay: please

SirLarr: of course.

 

**4/2/17**

**10:27 AM**

**-**

**General Chat**

Mom [ElyseS]: Hey @MattsEditBay you okay??

Mom [ElyseS]: I just saw these

Daddy [SirLarr]: Hes still asleep i believe

Daddy [SirLarr]: he’s okay now though, i stayed up with him until about 8

Dad [JamesW]: we’ll be here when he wakes up

Daddy [SirLarr]: Im not getting into what happened, but i think he’ll appreciate that

Mom [ElyseS]: :ok_hand:

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: larr, if youve been up all night, you need to sleep as well

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: we’ll stay online!

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**SkeletonBoy** **_, ElyseS & JamesW 1:13 PM_ **

JamesW: You left your socks stupid

SkeletonBoy: well fuck

SkeletonBoy: now ill just have to come over again

ElyseS: oh you little shit you did it on purpose

SkeletonBoy: i plead the fifth.

SkeletonBoy: totally unrelated note: wearing sneakers without socks is awful

ElyseS: Guess youll have to come back soon then :winky_face:

SkeletonBoy: I mean i have other socks…

ElyseS: _wikihow.com/how-to-flirt_

SkeletonBoy: okay thats rude

JamesW: she does the same shit to me

 

**4/2/17**

**1:26 PM**

**-**

**Actual Video Game Discussion**

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: Guess who finally got a Switch :ok_hand:

Daddy [SirLarr]: I got one too, already broke the fuckin controller

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: HOW DID YOU BREAK IT???

Daddy [SirLarr]: _uploaded ItsBackwards.jpg_

SkeletonBoy: I want to cry and laugh at this

Daddy [SirLarr]: I wish 4 death :ok_hand:

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: Dont u wish 4 death every day?

Dad [JamesW]: Honestly I wish i never created this server but sometimes we don't get what we want now don't we?

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: look if u didnt want kids

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: shoulda worn a condom

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: WE DIDNT ASK TO BE PORN

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: *BORN

Daddy [SirLarr]: yeah you all seemed to ask to be porn

Casanova: I know i did!

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: hey dont talk about porn out here, go to the porn chat for that!

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: now

Jacob [ImAtSoup]: how do you like the switch so far

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_ImAtSoup_ ** **& ** **_SirLarr 1:37 PM_ **

SirLarr: hey Jacob, sorry about talking bout nudes and stuff outside the nudes chat

ImAtSoup: oh!

ImAtSoup: its okay

ImAtSoup: i know you were just joking

SirLarr: yeah, but i dont want you to be uncomfortable

SirLarr: just tell me to knock it off if Im an asshole!

ImAtSoup: haha, will do

ImAtSoup: but for the record, youre actually pretty sweet

ImAtSoup: and not * _too much_ * of an asshole

SirLarr: :finger_guns:

SirLarr: youre not so bad yourself

ImAtSoup: oh, stop, i may faint from all this flattery

SirLarr: if you really wanted flattery you could have just asked

SirLarr: youre honestly super funny and sweet

SirLarr: but also very attractive

SirLarr: * _and may have popped up in my dreams recently_ *

SirLarr: Jacob?

SirLarr: too much?

ImAtSoup: no im just trying to will myself to stop blushing so i dont feel like a teenager while i reply back

SirLarr: ;)

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN**

**_MattsEditBay_ ** **& ** **_SirLarr 4:00 PM_ **

MattsEditBay: hey

MattsEditBay: thank you for last night

SirLarr: dont worry about it

SirLarr: just message me anytime you need me, okay matty?

MattsEditBay: … okay

MattsEditBay: i will

MattsEditBay: can we talk about something else?

SirLarr: of course

SIrLarr: guess who just became an official mod in this discord

SirLarr: and guess who’s already going mad with power

SirLarr: who’s name do you want changed?

MattsEditBay: oh my god lawrence

SirLarr: clock is ticking…..

MattsEditBay: Jacob

SirLarr: want me to do the hes a precious child thing?

MattsEditBay: actually i wanted to go in a different direction

 

**4/2/17**

**4:05 PM**

**-**

**General Chat**

MUSCLEMANJACOB [ImAtSoup]: I LOVE MY NEW NAME

Dad [JamesW]: lawrence i made you an official mod like 10 minutes ago

Dad [JamesW]: i trusted you not to do this shit

YOUR GOD [SirLarr]: well

YOUR GOD [SirLarr]: u were the one 2 trust me

YOUR GOD [SirLarr]: so its ur fault

Dad [JamesW]: thats not?/ how personal responsibility??? Works??? At all???

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: @Dad, make me a mod

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: im responsible as hell

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: i did laundry today, thats how responsible i am

Dad [JamesW]: okay, i actually trust you more than lawrence

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: BIG MISTAKE

BoneMeBaby [SkeletonBoy]: oh god dammit

GetOffMyLawn [Casanova]: ill actually take this one

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: not the reaction i wanted don

CuckMaster420Blazeit [Casanova]: oh god dammit Adam

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: HAHAHAHA

Daddy [JamesW]: * _i hate this*_

Daddy [JamesW]; NO CHANGING MY NAME

YOUR GOD [SirLarr]: _*TAKE MY HAND @VoreMaster420 AND WE CAN RULE THIS PUNY DISCORD*_

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: (imagine lightning behind me for this next bit)

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: * _NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US*_

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: _*NOT @Daddy OR @Mom!*_

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: * _WE’LL BE INVINCIBLE!*_

Daddy [JamesW]: why did you not change Elyse’s name???

YOUR GOD [SirLarr]: _*because we like elyse*_

Mom [ElyseS]: plus they know who’s really in charge of this discord

VoreMaster420 [DeadPixel]: :finger_guns:

YOUR GOD [SirLarr]: also, in our defense

YOUR GOD [SirLarr]: it was @MattsEditBay’s idea

MattsEditBay: BAH

 

**4/3/17**

**9:07 PM**

**-**

**General Chat**

DualHotDogs: Hey @SkeletonBoy come join us on VC!!

SkeletonBoy: aha- can’t, not rn anyways

DualHotDogs: oh, 2 cool for us i see

SkeletonBoy: nonono its not that

YOUR GOD [SirLarr]: mhmm sure

SkeletonBoy: I broke my hearing aid this morning

SkeletonBoy: as soon as i get it fixed ill be on VC more

Daddy [JamesW]: ...wait you have hearing aids?

Daddy [JamesW]: why??

SkeletonBoy: i need them to hear?

Mom [ElyseS]: you werent wearing them when you came over?

SkeletonBoy: yeah i was

SkeletonBoy: i just took them out before we

SkeletonBoy: :jazz_hands:

Daddy [JamesW]: how the fuck did we not notice??

SkeletonBoy: idunno, i wasnt trying to hide it or anything

SkeletonBoy: youre just a bunch of idiots

Mom [ElyseS]: That is also a fair statement

Greene4: wait did you just call sex :jazz_hands:

DualHotDogs: wait does this mean you know ASL and all that?

Greene4: Omar, please, we know the more important question here

DualHotDogs: maybe :jazz_hands: is ASL for sex. Boom our questions are now one

Greene4: thats called team work

Daddy [JamesW]: I mean if were talking about things keeping us from being normal humans

Daddy [JamesW]: _*if youre obsessive compulsive and you hate it, clap your hands*_

Daddy [JamesW]: :hands_clapping:

Daddy [JamesW]: it’s not as bad as when i was growing up, but that’s just because Elyse convinced me to see a doctor

Mom [ElyseS]: :finger_guns:

YOUR GOD 2.0 [DeadPixel]: wait this is a fun way to reveal mental illness

YOUR GOD 2.0 [DeadPixel]: lemme try

YOUR GOD 2.0 [DeadPixel]: * _if youre recovering from years of self abuse clap your hands*_

YOUR GOD 2.0: :hands_clapping:

YOUR GOD [SirLarr]: :hands_clapping:

YOUR GOD 2.0 [DeadPixel]: i mean im basically captain depression ™

Greene4: is that DC or Marvel

MUSCLEMANJACOB [ImAtSoup]: definitely Marvel

Greene4: in that case who owns captain hallucination

Mom [ElyseS]: visual or auditory

Greene4: auditory

Mom [ElyseS]: DC

Greene4: i hear voices that arent real, but the idea that im a DC character is actually the worst part about it

Mom [ElyseS]: i dont make the rules, sorry Brucie

 

**4/3/17**

**11:16 PM**

**-**

**General Chat**

MattsEditBay: oh I missed the disabilities chat

YOUR GOD [SirLarr]: its always disability chat time

Casanova: no judgment under the Gods’ watch

YOUR GOD 2.0 [DeadPixel]: dont be afraid to speak up

MattsEditBay: haha- heres the thing

MattsEditBay: * _I can’t*_

Greene4: ?? what?

MattsEditBay: _webmd.com/selective-mutism_

Greene4: Oh shit

MattsEditBay: It is what is is

MattsEditBay: /shrug

YOUR GOD 2.0 [DeadPixel]: ill be honest

YOUR GOD 2.0 [DeadPixel]: this makes our

YOUR GOD 2.0 [DeadPixel]: uh

YOUR GOD 2.0 [DeadPixel]: “night together”

YOUR GOD 2.0 [DeadPixel]: make more sense

MattsEditBay: …

 

**4/3/17**

**11:21 PM**

**-**

**FREE NUDES**

MattsEditBay: @DeadPixel what did i do

DeadPixel: nothing bad!

DeadPixel: i jsut...didn’t know

DeadPixel: i kinda figured you were quiet in the sheets and slightly less quiet in the sheets

DeadPixel: or something idunno

MattsEditBay: ...

MattsEditBay: I have no idea how to dignify this with a response

Greene4: can i make this into a giant flag

Greene4: Matthew Peake- quiet in the streets and slightly less quiet in the sheets

MattsEditBay: for half a second i was really paranoid you knew my middle name somehow

DeadPixel: Oh you told me it!! What was it???

MattsEditBay: ….

DeadPixel: It was weirdly adorable!! What the hell was it?????

ImAtSoup: i will pay actual money to know it

DungeonMaster: I know it

DungeonMaster: how much money we talking

MattsEditBay: I AM BEING BULLIED

ImAtSoup: Dan i am ready to offer you

ImAtSoup: _*6 dollars*_

DungeonMaster: North, his middle name is North

DungeonMaster: _paypal.com/DanS223_

DeadPixel: MATTHEW NORTH PEAKE

SirLarr: HOLY SHIT THATS SO CUTE

**_MattsEditBay has left the group_ **

**_DungeonMaster added MattsEditBay_ **

**_MattsEditBay has left the group_ **

**_JamesW added MattsEditBay_ **

JamesW: matt

JamesW: youre kidding right

MattsEditBay: …

MattsEditBay: _uploaded driverslicense.png_

MattsEditBay: it really is

DeadPixel: im more upset u covered up ur address and social security number

SirLarr: let us steal your identity North

MattsEditBay: I hate you all and I want to leave

DungeonMaster: hey matt it coulda been worse

DungeonMaster: I coulda brought up

DungeonMaster: * _the incident*_

**_MattsEditBay has left the group_ **

DeadPixel: ???

DungeonMaster: haha

SirLarr: Matts dm’ing me now asking to be put back in because hes paranoid

SirLarr: about * _the incident*_

**_SirLarr added MattsEditBay_ **

MattsEditBay: dan i s2g

DungeonMaster: it’s not even * _that bad*_

Casanova: im so excitedddd

MattsEditBay: dan if you tell them i s2g ill never come over again

DungeonMaster: Awh it was kinda cute!!

MattsEditBay: I WAS 20 IT WASN’T CUTE

MattsEditBay: IT WAS HORRIFYING

DungeonMaster: hold on let me stop laughing

DeadPixel: I need this more than air at this point tbh

DungeonMaster: _uploaded screenshot24.png_

DungeonMaster: @ImAtSoup actually sent me 6 dollars for telling your middle name

ImAtSoup: Im a man of my word!

DungeonMaster: i love a man that can provide for me

DungeonMaster: i mean

DungeonMaster: * _6 whole dollars*_

ImAtSoup: Theres at least 11 more where that came from baby

DungeonMaster: _*swoon*_

SkeletonBoy: what THE FUCK IS THE INCIDENT

MattsEditBay: DAN YOU STOP TYPING RIGHT NOW

MattsEditBay: JUST KEEP FLIRTING

DungeonMaster: So a few years ago Matty and I here went on a road trip

MattsEditBay: I am actually leaving

**_MattsEditBay left the group_ **

DungeonMaster: And our destination was DisneyLand- you know normal road trip or whatever

DungeonMaster: long story short

DungeonMaster: Peake cried a little after meeting Winnie the Pooh

DungeonMaster: it was just really cute.

**_SirLarr added MattsEditBay_ **

SirLarr: thats the cutest fucking thing wtf

SirLarr: also you call him Peake?

DungeonMaster: ive got so many nicknames for him

DungeonMaster: it’s been like 9 years of friendship

MattsEditBay: im upset.

MattsEditBay: i want to die.

DungeonMaster: _uploaded winniethepoohincident1.jpg_

Casanova: holy shit he actually cried

MattsEditBay: IT WAS A TOUGH TIME ALRIGHT LEAVE ME ALONE

SirLarr: Im saving this photo forever

Greene4: why did you take a picture when he started crying

DungeonMaster: he may or may not have started crying more when i tried to get us to go to a bathroom without a picture

Greene4: PEAKE THATS ADORABLE

MattsEditBay: AT LEAST I DONT SING HAMILTON 10 TIMES A DAY, DANIEL

DungeonMaster: its a good musical so what??

DungeonMaster: also you fucking love Hamilton too so???

MattsEditBay: you’ve humiliated me and i still cant be mean back

MattsEditBay: i crave death

DungeonMaster: in Matt’s fairness he was going through some shit

DungeonMaster: he had a reason in crying

ImAtSoup: ???

MattsEditBay: uh

DeadPixel: @MattsEditBay you dont gotta share if you dont want

MattsEditBay: No its alright

MattsEditBay: my mom and i used to watch winnie the pooh together when i was growing up, like it was the only thing i would watch as a kid. And my mom loved Winnie and used to actually say “oh bother”.

MattsEditBay: Anyways, Dan and I’s trip was a month after she died

MattsEditBay: Idunno, just kinda lost it i guess

MattsEditBay: tbh on my really bad days i just watch Winnie the Pooh movies on netflix.

DeadPixel: I have no idea what to say.

MattsEditBay: Its alright

MattsEditBay: i still shouldn’t have * _cried over meeting winnie the pooh*_

Greene4: if it helps

Greene4: i once got so angry defending a _*videogame*_ to someone i punched a wall

Greene4: broke three fingers

SkeletonBoy: * _bruce no*_

Greene4: Trust me, bruce knows not to do that again

Greene4: couldnt jack off for a month and a half

Greene4: Im amazed im still alive.

Casanova: a real feat you overcame

DeadPixel: ur the real american hero

Greene4: Youre all a bunch of assholes.

ImAtSoup: bravery at its finest.

Greene4: Im leaving.

DualHotDogs: :hearts:

 

**4/8/17**

**7:16 PM**

**-**

**General Chat**

DualHotDogs: * _I’m in hell_ *

YOUR GOD 2.0 [DeadPixel]: ???

DualHotDogs: worst date of my life.

DualHotDogs: work friends lied to me

DualHotDogs: said we were hanging out

DualHotDogs: theyre just trying to hook me up

Daddy [JamesW]: shit

MattsEditBay: can you not just

MattsEditBay: I dont know?

MattsEditBay: make something up to leave?

DualHotDogs: Date isnt bad enough for that

DualHotDogs: gotta be polite

Greene4: let us know if you need us to bail ya out

 

**4/8/17**

**8:02 PM**

**-**

**General Chat**

DualHotDogs: literally anyone DM me for my number

DualHotDogs: and call me

DualHotDogs: say my grandma got in a yachting accident

DualHotDogs: dont care, get me out of here.

DualHotDogs: bad vibes, awful vibes

DualHotDogs: im hiding in the bathroom

Greene4: I’ve got it, ill call you in 5 minutes so he doesnt suspect anything

Greene4: and ill stay on the phone with you

DualHotDogs: thank you

 

**4/8/17**

**8:22 PM**

**-**

**GENERAL CHAT**

Mom [ElyseS]: @DualHotDogs?

DualHotDogs: im home, its okay

Casanova: you wanna hop in VC?

DualHotDogs: yeah, just. Give me a minute

DungeonMaster: hey Omar

DungeonMaster: we’re glad youre okay

Daddy [JamesW]: so glad youre safe

YOUR GOD [SirLarr]: ^^^

MUSCLEMANJACOB [ImAtSoup]: thank you for trusting your gut

MattsEditBay: <3

DualHotDogs: thank you guys

DualHotDogs: thank you so much

 

**4/10/17**

**1:06 PM**

**-**

**FREE NUDES**

SkeletonBoy: _uploaded ilookedokaytoday.png_

SkeletonBoy: just take this idk

ImAtSoup: :clapping_hands: im gay :clapping_hands:

DeadPixel: you look so cute!

SkeletonBoy: youre a grown man, did you really just call me cute?

DeadPixel: accept the compliment Bones

SkeletonBoy: i’ll do no such thing

Greene4: well we’re sure as hell not gonna insult you

Greene4: because like these two said

Greene4: you’re cute

Greene4: and i’m gay

JamesW: ^^^

SkeletonBoy: …* _fine i guess ill accept the compliment_ *

ElyseS: hey as long as we’re talking about Bones being attractive

ElyseS: _uploaded bonesinthemiddle.jpg_

DungeonMaster: how do i type a wolf whistle

ImAtSoup: :clapping_hands: im still gay :clapping_hands:

Casanova: holy shit

Casanova: im so jealous

Casanova: god damn look at you three

DualHotDogs: i swear everyone in this discord is gonna end up sleeping with at least one other person

JamesW: would that necessarily be a bad thing?

 

**4/11/17**

**11:41 PM**

**-**

**GENERAL CHAT**

DualHotDogs: @everyone

DualHotDogs: ive got something kind of important to say in the nudes chat

DualHotDogs: so if you could hop in there

DualHotDogs: please and thank you

 

**4/11/17**

**11: 44 PM**

**-**

**FREE NUDES**

DualHotDogs: okay 

DualHotDogs: so

DualHotDogs: this whole

DualHotDogs: “skirting around who wants to bone who”

DualHotDogs: is really fucking tiring

DualHotDogs: so imma be super real rn

DualHotDogs: kinda wanna bang everyone in this stupid discord

DeadPixel: :100_percent: same

JamesW: Same

ElyseS: we were just talking about this lmao

SkeletonBoy: well as Elyse and James will tell you im kinda down for anything

SkeletonBoy: sides ive done a poly thing before

SkeletonBoy: it was :ok_hand:

SkeletonBoy: well until the other 2 people ended up being giant dicks

SkeletonBoy: but not the point

ImAtSoup: tbh same

ImAtSoup: i think about this stupid chat a lot

DungeonMaster: @mattseditbay told u

MattsEditBay: yeah you did.

Casanova: are we talking sex or a relationship

Casanova: bc tbh id be down for either

JamesW: im the hopeless romantic ™ so dont look @ me

ElyseS: “I want to make them all dinner, and make them watch bad movies- im so fucked.”

ElyseS: james like 20 minutes ago.

ElyseS: he was trying to plan birthday/anniversaries presents already

JamesW: YOURE BLOWING MY COOL GUY COVER

Casanova: trust me

Casanova: no shes not

ImAtSoup: what “cover”

DeadPixel: dude you were never cool.

DeadPixel: you are cute though

Greene4: adam woke me up and told me to get online- what have i missed.

Greene4: oh

Greene4: sign me THE FUCK UP

Greene4: tbh id enjoy this whole “dating” thing if everyone wanted it?

SkeletonBoy: :ok_hand:

ImAtSoup: im here 4 this

ImAtSoup: actually i was here 4 videogames

ImAtSoup: but this is fine.

JamesW: you know

JamesW: im really suprised that @SirLarr isnt commenting

JamesW: I see u online tho boy :eyes:

SirLarr: oh

SirLarr: uh

SirLarr: its just that?

SirLarr: i dont think

SirLarr: you want me?

JamesW: what are you talking about?

ElyseS: of course we want you???

Casanova: ur the life of our party

DungeonMaster: youre one of the funniest people i’ve ever met??

SirLarr: but you’ve never * _seen*_ me

SirLarr: and i did that on purpose?

SirLarr: trust me.

MattsEditBay: i dont believe anything can undo how we feel about you

MattsEditBay: or at least how i feel

DeadPixel: ^ thats gay

DungeonMaster: but he’s right.

DualHotDogs: how would someone * _not*_ want you?

ImAtSoup: youre a sweetheart Lawrence

SirLarr: look no one ever really “Wants” Lawrence Sonntag.

SkeletonBoy: i want you.

SkeletonBoy: you seem…

SkeletonBoy: warm.

SkeletonBoy: like the kind of person I want to wake up next to?

SkeletonBoy: and make shitty pancakes with?

SkeletonBoy: i dont want to get all waxing poetic but

SkeletonBoy: i havent been this social in _*years_ *

SkeletonBoy: and larr youre one of the reasons i bother to get up from my bed and at least make it to my desk

SkeletonBoy: you make me laugh

SkeletonBoy: everyday.

SkeletonBoy: through copious amounts of dank memeage :ok_hand

SirLarr: i dont know what to say?

SirLarr: ive been in situations like this?

SirLarr: not exactly like this but you know what i mean

SirLarr: where someone “likes” me but then they see me and...

SirLarr: /shrug

DeadPixel: Lawrence

DeadPixel: i wasnt planning on any of you seeing me either

DeadPixel: like, fuck, i have a euro trash haircut

DeadPixel: and constantly look like im running on 10 minutes of sleep

DeadPixel: but, just, fuck

DeadPixel: you never see yourself like everyone else does

DeadPixel: and even if you do

DeadPixel: who actually gives a fuck

DeadPixel: we fell for you no picture required

DeadPixel: and you change your name to daddy on a daily basis

DeadPixel: why do you think your appearance is gonna make us be any less crazy about you?

SirLarr: Its happened before

ImAtSoup: well those people are fucking stupid

ImAtSoup: anyone who would pass you up is an idiot

ImAtSoup: and they weren’t worth your time anyways.

DualHotDogs: Jacobs right

DualHotDogs: like youre not gonna lose me?

DualHotDogs: captain pansexual is here 2 save u

SirLarr: its not that I just

SirLarr: idunno

SirLarr: im not worth your time

MattsEditBay: Lawrence Sonntag,

MattsEditBay: You listen to me right now.

MattsEditBay: You are wonderful.

MattsEditBay: And I love talking to you a fucking LOT

MattsEditBay: sorry i hit caps lock but none the less

MattsEditBay: i love spending time with you, larr!

MattsEditBay: And you are worth **_every_ ** . **_fucking_ ** _._ **_second_ **. of my time

DungeonMaster: Matty….

MattsEditBay: You are worth 100x’s more than whatever anyone else made you think.

MattsEditBay: You are one of the nicest fucking people i’ve ever seen

MattsEditBay: Even before i started talking in this chat

MattsEditBay: You were making me laugh and feel so * _goddamn*_ comfortable

DungeonMaster: Matty, youre gonna wind yourself up

MattsEditBay: I’m fine.

DungeonMaster: youre swearing a lot

MattsEditBay: this is about Larr not me

SirLarr: Matt don’t worry about it

SirLarr: its really not worth you getting wound up about

MattsEditBay: Not worth it??

MattsEditBay: Not fucking worth it?

MattsEditBay: Youre worth everything, Larr

DeadPixel: ^he’s not wrong

MattsEditBay: Damn right i’m not

MattsEditBay: wanna know a fun fact?

MattsEditBay: I was gonna leave the chat, but you started changing everyones names and

MattsEditBay: You and Adam were jsut so fucking * _funny*_

MattsEditBay: ignore the spelling errors but im really uspet about this sorry

MattsEditBay: and its not your fault

MattsEditBay: but goddamn how could someone make you feel like anything less than youre the sun?

MattsEditBay: You are wonderful and goddamnit im crying now

MattsEditBay: im so angry???

DungeonMaster: youre already shaking arent you

MattsEditBay: NOT THE POINT

DungeonMaster: Matt do i need to come over?

MattsEditBay: Lawrence-

MattsEditBay: whatever anyone else told you was wrong

MattsEditBay: youre warm like bones said

MattsEditBay: and sometimes on bad nights i jump into voice chat jsut to hear you talk

MattsEditBay: because youre * _comforting_ *

MattsEditBay: and i love having you arounf

MattsEditBay: even in cyber form

MattsEditBay: & im so fucking mad

SirLarr: holy fuck matt

MattsEditBay: that someone else made you think youre nothing?

MattsEditBay: FUCK

SkeletonBoy: matt are you okay?

DungeonMaster: im on my way- do you have your inhaler near you?  
MattsEditBay: also no i ran out of puffs but

DungeonMaster: take a deep breath baby boy

MattsEditBay: ILL BREATH WHEN IM DEAD

SirLarr: Matt its okay.

MattsEditBay: No

MattsEditBay: Its not???

DeadPixel: Its in NO WAY okay Larr

MattsEditBay: and i know, larr i know that

MattsEditBay: i havent known you long but

MattsEditBay: i dont do this whole “attachment” thing

MattsEditBay: But great news:

MattsEditBay: THIS JUST IN:

MattsEditBay: im VERY ATTACHED TO ALL OF YOU NOW

MattsEditBay: and holy shit

MattsEditBay: Lawrence:

MattsEditBay: u were the first one i latched onto i guess

MattsEditBay: i wanna be half the person you are?

MattsEditBay: yo ure witty and you always make sure that you didnt take a joke too far

MattsEditBay: im sorry i just

MattsEditBay: i

MattsEditBay: i just…

Casanova: matt are you alright?????

ImAtSoup: i dont think i’ve ever seen you like this???

DeadPixel: matt?

MattsEditBay: I just,,,

MattsEditBay: i really like you guys

MattsEditBay: dan has been my only friend

MattsEditBay: for like 10 years

MattsEditBay: and i just

MattsEditBay: i want you all to be happy

MattsEditBay: and see you guys the way i see you

MattsEditBay: which is * _perfect_ *

SirLarr: well good news youre not the only one crying

SirLarr: i really do like you guys

MattsEditBay: sorry.

MattsEditBay: sorry. I didnt mean

MattsEditBay: im really sooryr

MattsEditBay: i didnt m , mean to take ove rthe chat

MattsEditBay: sorryu

DungeonMaster: its okay baby boy

DungeonMaster: sit down okay, im in the parking lot and i have my key

DungeonMaster: ill be right up okay?

MattsEditBay: im just os upset dan

MattsEditBay: lar youre such a good fucking erpson you dont deserve to be berated like tha tg

SirLarr: @DungeonMaster please let me know when you’ve got him.

SirLarr: and i guess

SirLarr: I just gotta get out of my head

Casanova: its okay

SirLarr: maybe i can

SirLarr: like we can try this but

SirLarr: i can just sort of be long distance you know

SirLarr: you guys can just talk to me on here

Greene4: as long as i get you?

Greene4: anything you need

DeadPixel: we can try it.

DungeonMaster: @everyone I got Matt, he’s…

DeadPixel: ???

DungeonMaster: Its...bad

DungeonMaster: No ones fault but...

DungeonMaster: we’ll be back later alright?

DeadPixel: fuck this im on my way.

Casanova: I hope hes okay

DungeonMaster: @DeadPixel you dont have to

DeadPixel: _uploaded toolateiminmycar.jpeg_

DungeonMaster: thanks adam

DualHotDogs: we’re all a message away

SirLarr: im really sorry he got all wound up about me.

DungeonMaster: it just means he really does care.

DungeonMaster: matt **doesnt** say things unless he means them

DungeonMaster: look we can talk later

DungeonMaster: about all this

DungeonMaster: just…

DungeonMaster: matts been through a lot Lawrence

DungeonMaster: he wouldnt be so passionate if he didnt believe in you

DungeonMaster: he really does like you all.

Greene4: Dan go

Greene4: take care of matt

Greene4: well be here when you get back.

SirLarr: I just messaged you my phone number

SirLarr: give it to matt- so he can call me if he needs me

DungeonMaster: :hearts:

DungeonMaster: also he said

DungeonMaster: he wants you to know he’d be okay with the LDR

DungeonMaster: okay well both be back.

SkeletonBoy: id be okay with a LDR

Casanova: its not ideal

Casanova: but whatever you need man

Casanova: as long as youre around

ImAtSoup: yeah.

ImAtSoup: whatever you need to be comfortable honestly.

SirLarr: At least until i know

SirLarr: Idunno,,,

SirLarr: Its like

SirLarr: I want you to know what i look like

SirLarr: But i dont want

SirLarr: to be the one who shows you??

SirLarr: but

SirLarr: /shrug

ElyseS: well on that note…

Greene4: @ElyseS ???

JamesW: **LAWRENCE MICHAEL SONNTAG YOURE A FILTHY LIAR**

SirLarr: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY MIDDLE NAME???

JamesW: **_FACEBOOK IS A GIFT_ **

JamesW: AND I WANT YOU TO RAM ME INTO THE NEAREST SURFACE

SirLarr: this isnt funny? James c’mon.

JamesW: _uploaded japan2.jpeg_

JamesW: _uploaded japan4.gif_

JamesW: BUT MY FAVORITE

JamesW: BY FAR

JamesW: LOOK AT HIM

JamesW: _uploaded newlettermanjacket.jpeg_

JamesW: YOURE HOT AS ALL FUCK LARR

SkeletonBoy: holy shit youre clark kent

Greene4: I lowkey want u to ram me

ImAtSoup: you can cut glass with that jaw

ElyseS: 100% serious

ElyseS: I dont say things i dont mean

ElyseS: ask james if youre gonna doubt me

ElyseS: but

ElyseS: youre a wonderful, funny, weird (in the best way) person

ElyseS: who also happens to be super attractive like everyone else in this chat

ElyseS: and i want 2 ruin u

ElyseS: [that last one was james but hes not wrong so it stays].

JamesW: elyse in all seriousness just said out loud “holy shit let me sit on his face”

ElyseS: IM BEING ROMANTIC JAMES

SirLarr: super manly confession time

SirLarr: But im sobbing™

SirLarr: fuck youre all so fucking nice

SirLarr: Fuck.

DualHotDogs: its alright man.

SirLarr: please tell me youre not lying to me

JamesW: i know im not

JamesW: and i seriously doubt anyone else is either

DualHotDogs: i promise you

DualHotDogs: no one is lying.

DeadPixel: hey,

DeadPixel: I just got to matts.

DeadPixel: hes okay

DeadPixel: well not * _okay_ *

DeadPixel: hes

JamesW: we get you

DeadPixel: dans gotta go get a new inhaler

DeadPixel: I’ve got Matt- im reading the chat out to him.

DeadPixel: he says youre really cute Larr

DeadPixel: _uploaded hescryingandstillcuterthanyou.jpeg_

SirLarr: is he wearing your clothes?

DeadPixel: dan’s

SirLarr: tell him he can borrow my clothes

SirLarr: any time

Casanova: Same

Greene4: i have too many sweatshirts i dont even wear anymore

Greene4: he looks so small?

DeadPixel: “Im 5’6 you weenies”

DeadPixel: he actually called you weenies

DeadPixel: im gone

SkeletonBoy: jesus christ

SirLarr: Oh my god hes adorable

ElyseS: my boys

ElyseS: youre all idiots

ElyseS: but goddamn do i adore you

SkeletonBoy: I would love to meet up sometime this week.

DualHotDogs: if everyone is okay with that?

SirLarr: I...I think i could do that?

DeadPixel: Matt: “!!!!”

DeadPixel: Basically.

Casanova: I hear adam knows about a great coffee shop

DeadPixel: We make liquid death in a latte cup

ImAtSoup: that sounds delicious

DeadPixel: If u want to see through time?

ImAtSoup: hell yes i do

ImAtSoup: im ready 4 death

SkeletonBoy: same

SkeletonBoy: just let me die

DeadPixel: _uploaded winniethepooh.jpeg_

ElyseS: the sight of 2 grown men watching Winnie The Pooh shouldn’t make me as happy as it does

JamesW: fucking christ you’re all so cute

DeadPixel: _uploaded foreheadkisses.jpeg_

SkeletonBoy: first of all, nice name for that photo

SkeletonBoy: second of all holy shit youre both so attractive im mad.

Casanova: give matt a hug for me.

SirLarr: yeah give matty a huge hug

DeadPixel: when he can breath normally again I will

DeadPixel: also he blushed when i said u called him Matty.

SirLarr: _uploaded screenshot357.jpeg_

SirLarr: he likes nicknames /shrug

JamesW: WELL GOOD NEWS I LOVE GIVING NICKNAMES SO

ElyseS: here we go, time to die kiddos

JamesW: shut it wheezy

DeadPixel: _uploaded mattswarm.jpeg_

Casanova: A grown man shouldnt be able to fit into your chest like that

ImAtSoup: hes so small wtf

SirLarr: tiny mountain man

DeadPixel: ????

SirLarr: look @ that beard

SirLarr: Mountain Man.

**JAMESW RENAMED THE GROUP ‘PolyHaus’**

Greene4: Haus?

JamesW: Idunno seemed cooler

DualHotDogs: I like it

ImAtSoup: yeah me too

Greene4: i was thinking a different route- but this works I guess.

SkeletonBoy: More like this is a weirdhaus

DeadPixel: booo, bad joke

JamesW: nah its a funhaus

ElyseS: youre a fucking nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, hope that it's decent <3

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!  
>  Come yell at me on tumblr!  
> PartyAtMyHaus


End file.
